


Who's That?

by rosegoldmarble



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmarble/pseuds/rosegoldmarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clients wonder why there's always a kid in the room when they meet with the relatively famous treasure hunter. Nate is fourteen and Sully his not his babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That?

When Sully and Nate meet up with a client to discuss the job they are about to take, it usually goes exactly like this: the client will greet Sully, and then look over at Nate and ask “Who’s that?” or “Who’s he?”

On their first job together (about 2 and a half weeks after they met) the client asks Sully who Nate is.

“This is Nate, who’s going to be assisting me,” Sully says, after a few moments. Nate frowns, but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t like the idea of being someone’s assistant, someone’s sidekick. Then again, he is entirely new to this business and he _is_ only fourteen. So he doesn’t say anything.

One time, in an instance where Sully had known the client would not accept a kid working with him, he had lied and said that Nate was his friend’s kid and he was just babysitting him for the night. Nate had rolled his eyes and glared from the corner. In childish revenge, he later tells another client (one Sully was definitely flirting with) that Sully is his grandfather.

As time goes on, ‘assistant’ or ‘kid I’m babysitting’ changes to ‘protégé’. Nate likes this term better – makes him sound more official and skilled.

About a year after they started working together, they meet with a client to carry out a job in Peru. The client greets Sully, shaking his hand, then turns to Nate, offering her hand to him. “And who are you?” she asks.

Before Nate has the chance to answer, Sully replies, “This is my friend, Nate.”

(Nate will be a bit less mad with Sully when he gets captured tomorrow morning and it takes Sully 9 whole days to get him out of a Peruvian jail.)

 


End file.
